Steve's journal
by THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK
Summary: Steve has just woken up on an uninhabited island... Or so he thinks. There is a mysterious force shrouding this island. The force has a name... Herobrine. Will Steve survive? Or die? How does it end? A story of mystery, suspense, drama and survival.
1. Day 1

**This is my first fic since being on this sight. I'd like positive reviews, maybe even a few critiques here and there. Umm... I don't really care about what haters say, because if you don't like it you can get ur sorry a$$ outa here and stop reading my fic. Yes the chapters are going to be short at the beginning, and yes I know people may not like it, But, if you stay with it you might enjoy it. Plus when I finish this one, I already have _a sequel _ready! so just enjoy and remember, if you hate it, then leave, so I don't have to see an attention starved idiot posting stupid S*** in the reviews. THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK OUT.**

The journal of Steve.

A Minecraft story.

Day.1

I have just woken up on an uninhabited island. It is almost dark. I need to make a shelter soon I think that there might be danger in the woods.

Day 1. (Cont.…)

I think I heard something outside. I don't think this island is uninhabited anymore but I can't be sure. I'm getting hungry I need to find a food source.

* * *

Day 2.

I went to see what I thought I heard last night. There was nothing visible, but I still feel like I'm being watched. Maybe it was nothing. I'm still hungry without a food source. I also need some tools.

* * *

Day 3.

I finally found some animals and some seeds! Now I can have food and a bed. I have made a wooden plow to make a farm so I can have food for a long time.

* * *

Day 4.

Last night I saw something that scared me. It was a GIANT SPIDER! I didn't know they existed! I ran inside and closed the door but it just sat there menacingly. I couldn't sleep so I stayed up all night but to my surprise the spider stopped hissing at morning and left my door. I'm guessing that they are nocturnally hostile. This may mean I can't go outside at night.


	2. days 5-10

** A/N: Hello my two followers, I just wanted to say that I may not be up dating as often as you would like. I'd just like to let you guys know that this is not abandoned. I just have some difficulties with school and teachers and home work. But I am still here. So keep your eyes peeled and keep the creepers at bay. THEDALEKOFKNIGHTHAWK OUT.**

Day 5.

I have made a wood sword and leather helmet, chest plate, leggings, and boots to protect myself. I have also made a furnace out of some cobble stone from mining. I now have cooked meat and better walls made of stone bricks. I also found coal and iron. I used the coal to make torches and found that the light from the torches repels monsters. OH that reminds me I forgot to mention that I saw two new creatures I thought only existed in myth. I saw ZOMBIES and SKELETONS! How is this possible?! I have decided never to go outside at night without a couple of torches.

Day 6.

I have smelted the iron and made a better sword and pickaxe for mining in the dark and construction for my house at night. I have not had much luck with my farm. I believe it is because I do not have an adequate water source. It may also be because it has not rained as often and so my crops are dying from thirst. I need to find a river or stream or other water source to supply enough water for my crops so I can eat properly again. Why I say "again" is because my animals have escaped… maybe I left the gate open?

Day 7.

I made a bucket from the remaining iron. I hope I can find a water source soon, I do not know how much longer I will be able to go without food. Other than that I have a problem my pickaxe broke and my sword is breaking. I may not be able to get more iron without taking a beating by the hostile creatures.

Day 8.

I made a temporary pickaxe out of some left over cobblestone. All I need to really do now is find some water. I managed to make some bread so that I won't be so hungry and so that I would have some strength to mine more iron. The backpack I was left with was running out of room to put things in so I made a chest to store my things in. It has helped tremendously. Now I can finally carry more necessities and less junk.

Day 9.

Today was filled with good news! YAY! First I finally found a water source! Now I'll not run out of water. Second was that I found an entire vein of iron ore, so much so that (when I smelted it) I could make a full set of tools and armor, but still better than that was that I still had enough to make an anvil to repair my things! Then in another mining trip, I found a new mysterious ore that lit up when I touched it. Stranger still was what came out of it when I mined it. I found that this new ore drops a small amount of red dust. Based on its properties that I know of so far I've decided to call this new ore Redstone ore and the dust that appears from mining said ore shall be called Redstone dust. I will find out what it does soon but there is still more to write about. Today I also found out that those horrid creatures I wrote about earlier, have a WEAKNESS! Yes a WEAKNESS. A very big advantage that I have over them is that I DON'T burn in daylight. Finally something that I can use to better my chances of survival. This is a HUGE and valuable breakthrough, and I'll tell you why. Before now I thought that those monsters could only be killed by weapons such as swords, axes, or bow and arrows, but now I know that's not true which was a major relief, but aside from that is the fact that I can now wait for them to die out in the sunlight rather than risk my life trying to kill them myself for they sometimes drop items such as a-little worn out armor or some used tools that I like to repair. But the item(s) that I really needed were the bone(s) that the skeletons dropped upon death. Why I needed the bones was because I sometimes needed bone meal for the crops so they would grow faster. These are the reasons why this information is important. But the last of the good news is that I made improvements to my animal farm and found some chickens and sheep. This time they won't get out because I made a pressure plate to open and close the gate, and also I put up walls, a ceiling, and an enclosed entryway so that only I could get in and out. I also have torches set up temporarily so that the evil creatures don't get in to "surprise" me. Well so far so good.

Day 10.

I have more good news! Today I have found DIAMONDS! Along with diamonds I have also found lava. I'm thinking about using the lava to make a barrier that the creatures won't be able to cross but I will. Three points for me zero for them. Today I have made a new creature discovery. It appears to be an entity made of a green gelatinous substance that, after sustaining enough hits from a sword, splits into separate and smaller versions of its self until it cannot split anymore and dies, leaving several balls of goo on the ground. I found that, when used with several strands of spider silk, I could make a leash with which to have animals, I need for my farm, to follow me home. This has proved useful to my survival and also I never feel lonely anymore, although I don't very much like the smells the animals make.

** A/N: hey wow end of that chapter. as you can see I have made this chapter longer as requested so review please.**


	3. no update for a few months srry

** A/N: Hello my two followers, I just wanted to say that I may not be up dating as often as you would like. I'd just like to let you guys know that this is not abandoned. I just have some difficulties with school and teachers and home work. But I am still here. So keep your eyes peeled and keep the creepers at bay. THEDALEKOFKNIGHTHAWK OUT.**

Day 5.

I have made a wood sword and leather helmet, chest plate, leggings, and boots to protect myself. I have also made a furnace out of some cobble stone from mining. I now have cooked meat and better walls made of stone bricks. I also found coal and iron. I used the coal to make torches and found that the light from the torches repels monsters. OH that reminds me I forgot to mention that I saw two new creatures I thought only existed in myth. I saw ZOMBIES and SKELETONS! How is this possible?! I have decided never to go outside at night without a couple of torches.

Day 6.

I have smelted the iron and made a better sword and pickaxe for mining in the dark and construction for my house at night. I have not had much luck with my farm. I believe it is because I do not have an adequate water source. It may also be because it has not rained as often and so my crops are dying from thirst. I need to find a river or stream or other water source to supply enough water for my crops so I can eat properly again. Why I say "again" is because my animals have escaped… maybe I left the gate open?

Day 7.

I made a bucket from the remaining iron. I hope I can find a water source soon, I do not know how much longer I will be able to go without food. Other than that I have a problem my pickaxe broke and my sword is breaking. I may not be able to get more iron without taking a beating by the hostile creatures.

Day 8.

I made a temporary pickaxe out of some left over cobblestone. All I need to really do now is find some water. I managed to make some bread so that I won't be so hungry and so that I would have some strength to mine more iron. The backpack I was left with was running out of room to put things in so I made a chest to store my things in. It has helped tremendously. Now I can finally carry more necessities and less junk.

Day 9.

Today was filled with good news! YAY! First I finally found a water source! Now I'll not run out of water. Second was that I found an entire vein of iron ore, so much so that (when I smelted it) I could make a full set of tools and armor, but still better than that was that I still had enough to make an anvil to repair my things! Then in another mining trip, I found a new mysterious ore that lit up when I touched it. Stranger still was what came out of it when I mined it. I found that this new ore drops a small amount of red dust. Based on its properties that I know of so far I've decided to call this new ore Redstone ore and the dust that appears from mining said ore shall be called Redstone dust. I will find out what it does soon but there is still more to write about. Today I also found out that those horrid creatures I wrote about earlier, have a WEAKNESS! Yes a WEAKNESS. A very big advantage that I have over them is that I DON'T burn in daylight. Finally something that I can use to better my chances of survival. This is a HUGE and valuable breakthrough, and I'll tell you why. Before now I thought that those monsters could only be killed by weapons such as swords, axes, or bow and arrows, but now I know that's not true which was a major relief, but aside from that is the fact that I can now wait for them to die out in the sunlight rather than risk my life trying to kill them myself for they sometimes drop items such as a-little worn out armor or some used tools that I like to repair. But the item(s) that I really needed were the bone(s) that the skeletons dropped upon death. Why I needed the bones was because I sometimes needed bone meal for the crops so they would grow faster. These are the reasons why this information is important. But the last of the good news is that I made improvements to my animal farm and found some chickens and sheep. This time they won't get out because I made a pressure plate to open and close the gate, and also I put up walls, a ceiling, and an enclosed entryway so that only I could get in and out. I also have torches set up temporarily so that the evil creatures don't get in to "surprise" me. Well so far so good.

Day 10.

I have more good news! Today I have found DIAMONDS! Along with diamonds I have also found lava. I'm thinking about using the lava to make a barrier that the creatures won't be able to cross but I will. Three points for me zero for them. Today I have made a new creature discovery. It appears to be an entity made of a green gelatinous substance that, after sustaining enough hits from a sword, splits into separate and smaller versions of its self until it cannot split anymore and dies, leaving several balls of goo on the ground. I found that, when used with several strands of spider silk, I could make a leash with which to have animals, I need for my farm, to follow me home. This has proved useful to my survival and also I never feel lonely anymore, although I don't very much like the smells the animals make.

** A/N: hey wow end of that chapter. as you can see I have made this chapter longer as requested so review please.**


End file.
